1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector plug provided with a shutter to shield intense light from an optical fiber cable to avoid direct view of the light.
2. Prior Art
In recent optical communications, the power of a light source is increased with an increase in the amount of optical communications due to wavelength multiplexing or the like. This brings about a problem such that direct view of an optical signal during the process of connecting an optical connector may damage eyes. As the optical-communication based Internet or the like is introduced in offices and homes, chances for ordinary persons other than skilled experts to handle optical connector plugs increases. This makes it more likely that persons will directly view an optical signal. Further, the tip portion of an optical cable should be prevented from being contaminated with dust or the like. In view of the foregoing situation, a light-shading device (shutter) is provided at an optical connector plug as eye protecting means and dust protecting means.
An SC (Single Coupling) optical connector plug provided with such a shutter is disclosed in JP-A-2005-308803. The optical connector plug is configured in such a way that a part of a metal shutter is folded to provide a projection as a shutter open/close means. The projection is brought into direct contact with an opening of a counterpart adapter at the time of attaching the optical connector plug to the adapter, and is pressed into the opening against the urging force of an elastic member for the shutter to release the shutter, and when the optical connector plug is pulled out of the adapter, the shutter is returned to the original position by the repulsive force of the elastic member. An external housing to be fitted over the outer surface of a plug frame that supports a ferrule includes a hold portion and a slide sleeve portion. When the slide sleeve portion is pressed in against the urging force of the elastic member for the sleeve by the counterpart adapter and is pulled out of the adapter, the shutter is returned to the original position by the repulsive force of the elastic member for the sleeve.